Zealot Meets Diplomat
by palkiabulba
Summary: And he does not like it one bit.


Just because someone liked my story Hatred (i'm shocked. usually i don't get much praise for my fanfics), we now fast forward to the Space stage!

* * *

><p><strong>Zealot meets Diplomat<strong>

* * *

><p>You watch gleefully as the planet you hover above turns into a volcanic wasteland. Creatures run in fear, only to be burned in the forests, or in the growing lava pools. Any that don't get burned suffocate in the diminishing atmosphere, or get fried by your laser. The grass begins to burn, and the water begins to evaporate.<p>

After all the fanfare dies down, you are reminded of Dersen's moon, Brana. Minus the colony, of course. You take your terraforming tools and create a lava pool shaped like a spade.

Now no one's going to want to mess with this planet.

* * *

><p>You are a Zealot by nature, but you are more like a Warrior in personality, as are all Noiris. Sometimes you wish your Hologram Scout was tangible to creatures. Then you could chop their heads off and run. But it isn't, so you can't.<p>

The way your social structure with other empires is supposed to work is if a race is useful to you, you leave them alone. If not, then they get blasted into nonexistence. Sometimes you threaten other empires into bribing you so their life is spared. But then you end up destroying them anyways.

* * *

><p>You are too far away from your home system at the moment, as you are lower on the spiral arm. If you weren't so far away, you could return to Dersen and recharge for free. You don't know how long you've been traveling, but there hasn't been an empire in sight for a while. All of a sudden, the SETI device goes off, and you discover a transmission you haven't listened to. From the sounds of things, these creatures are Diplomats. But for some odd reason, they used a text-only message. You feel like blasting some worthless Diplomats into submission, but this is your only hope for fuel, then you can make the return trip to Dersen and forget all about it.<p>

You fly into the home system, and discover that the homeworld is a very gloomy place. The water a deep black, suggesting traces of oil. The atmosphere is very thick, and certain spots on the planet glow with a haunting blue light. The planet also posesses 5 active volcanoes, the tallest posessing strange, blue lava. Wind constantly blows on the planet's surface. You decide to contact the inhabitants, wondering what kind of creature would live in such a strange environment.

You are greeted by a dorky looking, bird-like creature wearing the dorkiest square glasses ever. He, she, or it appears to be distracted at the moment, not noticing your horrifying appearence. The beak's shape suggests that this thing is an omnivore, but this creature is clearly too nice for its own good. A long, useless flagella (you assume that's what that is, considering you remember your time as a cell) comes off the back of its head past its back. Blue wings reflect light in such a manner that is nearly crystaline. Its outfit is not much of an outfit at all, just shoulder plates and a cape. A webbed hand is in the shot for a bit. You can see another one of these creatures in the background, yelling at the first one not to screw up. This suggests that only this one has poor eyesight, and not the entire species.

The second creature then takes notice of you, and points to the screen, telling the first creature to answer "that guy". The first one looks puzzled for a second, and turns to the monitor. He (as you have now determined from his voice) looks embarassed for a second, then asks who you are, like every other race. You, of course, try to instill fear with your answer, but he just laughs, and answers that he is a Joderia.

You've heard stories about these creatures. They could ride the wind effortlessly. They could lift objects many times their size. One could even control the very breeze itself. This will be a very interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>You could not do it. No matter what you tried, this thing was not afraid of you. You've dealt with Diplomats before. It normally isn't this tricky to frighten them. Agitated, you take the recharge and leave for Dersen, hoping the leaders will know what to do about this race.<p>

As you fly away, you can't help but notice a green, bird-like ship slowly trailing you...

* * *

><p>I had no idea which way to go with this, but the concept of Noiris meeting an unfrightenable creature made me chuckle. And considering I had created the Joderia before Noiris, how could I resist?<p> 


End file.
